Infinite Gate
by Tobi Kazuraba
Summary: Di Tahun 2015, Ilmuwan Gila bernama Okabe Rintarou menemukan Gerbang yang bisa digunakan untuk Pergi ke Garis Dunia Manapun. Gerbang itu berada di Seluruh Daerah Jepang, yang tercipta karena adanya Perpindahan Garis Dunia yang Terlalu Sering. Tetapi, Gerbang itu digunakan oleh Cabang SERN Jepang untuk menghancurkan Bumi. Apakah Okabe, Kurisu, Daru dan Suzuha dapat Mengentikannya?


**Infinite;Gate**

**Story By : Tobi Kazuraba**

**Beta By : Rydel D' (Novelis)**

**Rate : K+**

**Warning : Penulis nya masih Newbie. Jadi Mungkin GaJe, Kurang EYD, Typo Dimana-mana.**

**Synopsis :  
>Di Tahun 2015, Sebuah Tim Peneliti Alat Masa Depan menemukan Gerbang yang bisa digunakan untuk Pergi ke Garis Dunia Manapun. Gerbang itu terdapat di Seluruh Daerah Jepang, yang tercipta karena adanya Perpindahan Garis Dunia yang Terlalu Sering. Tetapi, Gerbang itu digunakan oleh Cabang SERN yang Berada di Jepang untuk menguasai Bumi. Apakah Okabe Rintarou, Makise Kurisu, Shiina Mayuri, Hashida Daru, dan Hashida Suzuha dapat mengatasi Serangan SERN ini?<strong>

**Gimana? Penasaran? Just Read It**

* * *

><p>Awal Tahun 2015, Tahun dimana Infinite;Gate ditemukan oleh Okabe Rintarou secara tidak sengaja di atas Labnya juga diseluruh Daerah Jepang. Dan yang paling penting, Ini adalah Tahun dimana Kiamat terjadi karena ulah manusia itu sendiri.<p>

**Normal POV :**

_09 Januari 2015 jam 10:00 Pagi Waktu Jepang bagian Timur, Garis Dunia Steins;Gate._

Okabe Rintarou menyandarkan dirinya di Balkon, melepas sejenak kelelahan setelah seharian membuat FG#100, yang bernama T-Mail v.1.0 yang digunakan untuk mengambil data dari Masa Depan. Di Lab hanya dirinya seorang. Okabe mengambil Dr. Pepper yang selalu Ia bawa di Saku Toga Putih nya, dan meneguknya secara perlahan. Tetapi, ada sebuah gempa aneh yang terjadi tepat dibawah Lab. Secara Reflek, Dr. Pepper yang dipegangnya jatuh. Setelah gempa Reda, Ada Pintu yang muncul tepat dimana Dr. Pepper masuk secara menggelinding. Okabe masuk ke Gerbang antar-garis waktu yang tercipta sehabis gempa yang barusan terjadi karena Penasaran.

**_Okabe POV :  
><em>**_Jam 10:10 Pagi, Waktu Jepang bagian Timur, Garis Dunia Alpha._

Leading Steiner terjadi tanpa Aku mengirimkan D-Mail ataupun Melompati Waktu. Bingung, hanya itu yang Kupikirkan. Aku turun ke Lab, dan menemukan Daru dan Mayuri sedang bersantai di Sofa. Aku langsung saja to the point, menanyakan dimana Makise Kurisu berada.

"Hey, Super Hiker dan Cosplayer. Adakah diantara Kalian yang melihat dimana Cel-7 ku Berada?" Tanyaku tanpa mengetahui Di Garis Dunia mana Aku berada.

"Super Hacker kali, tetapi Siapa itu Cel-7?" Jawaban Daru atas Pertanyaanku.

"Hee? Siapa itu Cel-7? Seingatku tidak ada yang Kukenal bernama Cel-7" Lanjut Mayuri.

"Makise Kurisu, Masa' Kalian tidak Kenal?" Sambungku.

"Sadarlah, Makise Kurisu sudah mati di tahun 2013 lalu. Apa kau Tidak Ingat?" Jawaban Daru. Dengan segera,

Dengan Segera Aku berlari mengambil Attractor Field yang berada diatas D-Mail. Saat Melihatnya, Aku Terkaget karena ternyata Aku berada di Garis Dunia Alpha, dengan Attractor Field yang menunjukkan angka 1.030209.

. Oh, Pantas saja tadi Aku melewati Leading Steiner. Tetapi, apa Pemicunya sampai Aku berada di Garis Dunia Alpha? Bagaimana caranya agar Aku bisa kembali ke Garis Dunia Steins;Gate? Sedangkan cara agar masuk ke Steins;Gate yaitu Membohongi Diriku Sendiri dan Membohongi Dunia. Ah, Hanya Satu caranya, tanyakan kepada John Titor, alias Hashida Suzu-chan, Keponakan angkatku sekaligus Anaknya Daru. Dia yang Mengerti tentang Ini.

"Baiklah, Para Anggotaku. Mungkin ini adalah Pilihan Steins;Gate sehingga Aku berada di Garis Dunia Alpha" Kataku dan langsung Pergi ke rumah Suzu

**_OKABE POV :  
><em>**_Jam 11:00, Rumah Suzu. Garis Dunia Alpha._

****"Hey Suzu, Apakah Kau ada dirumah?" Teriakku di depan Rumahnya.

"Iya, Tunggu sebentar Paman" Katanya dari dalam rumah.

"Silahkan Masuk, Paman"

"Hey, Apakah Kau tau cara melewati Garis Dunia tanpa menggunakan D-Mail atau Pelompat Waktu?" Tanyaku Langsung To the Point

"Seingatku tidak, selama ini Aku melewati Garis Dunia menggunakan D-Mail Milik Paman" katanya

"Sekarang ini, Kita berada di Garis Dunia Alpha. Padahal tadinya Aku berada di Garis Dunia Steins;Gate. Apa karena Gempa yang Tadi ya?" Lanjutku

"Apa Ada Paradox waktu yang terjadi?"

"Seingatku tidak ada, Aku langsung mengalami Leading Steiner saat akan mengambil Dr. Pepper yang jatuh saat gempa." Kataku

"Heh, Sepertinya ini Kasus yang cukup serius, Apa ada pergerakan dari Cabang SERN?" Tanyanya khawatir

"Untuk sementara ini tidak ada, tetapi Kita harus siaga, karena Ini Cukup aneh untuk berpindah garis dunia tanpa menggunakan Pemicu" Sahutku

**_Normal POV_**

_ Jam 12:00 Siang, Lab Alat Masa Depan. Garis Dunia Alpha._

Okabe Masuk ke dalam Lab dengan Suzu, lalu segera mengambil Attractor Field diatas D-Mail.

"Ayo, Kita langsung pergi ke Atas" Kata Okabe seraya menarik tangan Suzu

"Lihat? Ini Adalah Gerbang menuju Garis Dunia Lain. Aku datang dari sini. Ayo kita Masuk" Kata Okabe

"Baiklah, tapi Aku tidak bertanggung jawab jika terjadi Paradox Waktu atau Kita salah Masuk Garis Dunia ya?" Kata Suzu

"Oke Oke, ayo. MENUJU GARIS WAKTU STEINS;GATE! 1, 2, 3 LONCAT!"

**_Normal POV_**

****_Jam 12:10 Siang, Lab Alat Masa Depan. Garis Dunia Beta_

Okabe dan Suzu selamat setelah masuk ke Gerbang Garis Waktu tadi. Tetapi, Mereka salah masuk Garis Dunia. Ini adalah Dunia dimana Mayuri sudah Mati 2 tahun lalu. Okabe melihat Attractor Field, dan Kaget. Ternyata mereka berada di Garis Dunia Beta dengan Attractor Field yang menunjukkan Angka 0.275319.

"Wah, Kelihatannya Kita tidak bisa kembali ke Garis Dunia Steins;Gate. Kita harus Melakukan Ujicoba terhadap FG#100 atau bisa Disebut T-Mail v.1.0 " Kata Okabe dengan semangat. Apalagi karena di Garis Dunia ini Makise Kurisu masih Hidup.

Okabe dan Suzu turun dari atas Lab.

"Ayo, Seluruh Member Lab! Kita Lakukan Pertemuan Meja Bundar! Cepat!" Teriak Okabe

"Iya, Iya. Ada Masalah apa lagi Mad Scientist?" Kata Makise Kurisu dengan nada Mengejek.

"Dengarkan saja. Ini adalah masalah yang serius. Aku berasal dari Garis Dunia Steins;Gate. Aku bingung, tadinya Aku berada di garis dunia Steins;Gate, tetapi secara tiba-tiba Leading Steiner menyala tanpa Pemicu. Dan setelah itu Aku berada di Garis Dunia Alpha dimana Asistenku Mati. Dan Sekarang, Aku berada di Garis Dunia Beta, setelah melewati Gerbang Garis Waktu yang muncul secara tiba-tiba sebelumnya" Kata Okabe secara Detil.

"Baiklah, sepertinya ini hal yang serius. Kita harus menggunakan T-Mail untuk mengambil ingatanmu di Garis Dunia Steins;Gate. Semoga Dirimu yang Disana tau apa yang Terjadi." Kata Makise

"Okay, Kita namakan Ini Operation Obegränsad Grind. Eksekusi!" Teriak Okabe

"Kenapa malah nyasar ke Norwegia?" Kata Suzu dan Kurisu secara Bersamaan.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Normal POV :<br>Jam 13:00 Siang, Lab Alat Masa Depan. Garis Dunia Beta_**

Daru Terlihat sedang mempersiapkan T-Mail bersama Makise Kurisu. Sedangkan Okabe dan Suzu sedang berdiskusi tentang Ingatan apa yang akan Diambil dari Garis Dunia Steins;Gate.

"Oke, Aku Tau. Bagaimana jika Kita Ambil Ingatanku tentang apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini di Garis dunia Steins;Gate" Kata Okabe seraya Bangkit dari Sofa.

"Yosh. Ini Sudah ditentukan. Operation Obegränsad Grind, Laksanakan!" Kata Suzu sambil berteriak.

"Hey hey, tenang saja. Jangan teriak, Mr. Braun akan memarahi ataupun menguntit kita lagi, Dan yang paling bahaya, Dia akan Melaporkannya ke Pusat SERN" Kata Okabe.

Yah, Selama ini Kita mengenal Mr. Braun seperti Orang Biasa yang menjadi Manager CRT. Tetapi, Buat yang belum Tau, Mr. Braun itu adalah Ketua Cabang SERN daerah Jepang yang bernama Lengkap Ferdinand Braun. Code Name nya adalah FB yang selalu dikatakan Shining Finger a.k.a Kiryuu Moeka.

"Oke, Saatnya Ujicoba T-Mail! 1, 2, 3. Bersiaplah, Paman!" Kata Suzu

"Operation Obegränsad Grind! Start!" Kata Okabe sebelum Leading Steiner aktif.

Wushhhh…

**_ Jam 13:30, Lab Alat Masa Depan, Garis Dunia Beta._**

Setengah Jam Kemudian.. Mengambil Ingatan dari Garis Dunia Lain itu sangatlah Sulit.

"APA!" Kata Makise Kaget Setengah Mati. Sedangkan Okabe Terlihat Shock.

"Jadi Maksudmu, SERN di Garis Dunia Steins;Gate sedang mempersiapkan The Large Hadron Collider yang Siap Ditembakkan ke Garis Dunia Alpha melewati Gerbang itu? Itu sangat Berbahaya. Jika Seluruh Garis Dunia Alpha Hancur, maka Garis Dunia Beta, Ataupun Steins;Gate akan Hancur akibat Effect Butterfly." Kata Suzu

"Begitulah yang akan terjadi menurut Diriku dari Garis Dunia Steins;Gate"

"Kita harus Menghentikannya, Kita Bohongi Dunia dan Dirimu sendiri di masa Lalu agar bisa mencapai Garis Dunia Steins;Gate." Kata Suzu

**OWARI~**

* * *

><p><strong>AganAganwati Kalo pengen tau yang Sebenarnya, SERN, LHC, dan Rifter itu ada. Untuk Detail nya silahkan buka  
><strong>**h**** .  
>?p=692**

**Sebenarnya Kemungkinan besar LHC ini adalah Pemicu Kiamat. Jika Black Hole terjadi di Bumi, maka kita semua akan terhisap kedalamnya dan akan Hilang untuk Selama-lamanya. Jadi, Bersiaplah. Berdo'alah agar Kiamat itu belum akan terjadi. Amin YRA.**

**Hashida Suzuha juga adalah John Titor yang nyata. Buktinya ada di**

  
><strong>Singkatnya, Steins;Gate adalah Kisah Nyata yang Dibuat agar SERN tidak menciptakan LHC.<strong>

**Oke Dah, Sampai Disini dulu. Authornya mau Fokus MID Semester dulu.**  
><strong>Bye~ Sampai Bertemu di Chapter berikutnya, kemungkinan 3 Hari Lagi…<strong>


End file.
